tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Legends)
|qualclasses = | height = | weight = | gender = Female | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = | bday = Unknown | bloodt = | armament = Flag | likes = Prayer | dislikes = General Studies | talent = Swordplay Flag Waving | enemy = | imagecol = Blue }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Samuel Hayden in the Sydney Holy Grail War in Fate/Legends. Profile Taken from the Mother Site & Altered to fit accordingly to Fate/Legends Credit here Identity Saber's True Name is Joan of Arc, the Saint of Orleans. A Catholic saint born in Domrémy, France, and the heroine of France who liberated Orléans in the Hundred Years' War. Life Joan of Arc was a common farmer's daughter. She claims she had received the command of God to fight. She heard the Lord’s lament that the world changed straight into hell. The Lord wept into sorrow as no one could stop it and people were not even allowed to live simply, and were compelled to become either beasts or food. Conflict never ended, and blood continued to rain incessantly and soak the land. She received a revelation from the Lord, the voice contained no glory or victory, no obligation or sense of purpose but only the Lord laments. She caught his small, feeble murmurs that everyone else failed to hear. She responded by throwing away her life as a simple villager and the joy of loving someone and being loved back. Furthermore, there would be no compensation. She knew she would surely be scorned by the masses of both enemies and allies alike, considering their beliefs in the church's guidelines for proper behavior in women. It was a very terrifying thing to contemplate. It was mad for a mere village girl from the countryside to leap onto the battlefield where people’s killing intent swirled about. She would not turn her back on the Lord's cries. She decided to devote her life to oppose this world’s hell to help stop the Lord’s tears and soothe Him. She clad her armour on her body, hang a sword on her waist and carry the flag. She fought alongside with Gilles de Rais. Having been born to a peasant family, Joan never knew the contents of the many books of prayer. She did try hard to learn them, but it seems she was simply born incapable of reading or writing. The most she ever managed was learning how to sign her name. While she worried about this, in the end, she decided that she needed little more in order to pray to the Lord. As she recalled, one of her comrades whom rode beside her, Gilles, once laughed and promised her that that was more than enough. They say that in reality all that happened was that she used tactics that the knights of that time didn't use out of contempt and honour. She is noted to be one of the Heroic Spirits in recent history who utilized the power of the Counter Force to accomplish her deeds as a hero. Both Joan and Gilles were decorated as saviors and national heroes by King Charles in the cathedral with the ars nova melody playing in the background. Death Joan was put to death at Place du Vieux-Marché in Rouen. Scorned by words of damnation as she was led to the pyre and feeling only slightly pained as she endured it, she had already abandoned emotions such as fear, disappointment, and regret from the outset of her battles, so she was able to walk towards her death without faltering in her steps. As she unconsciously reached for the cross that had been at her chest until they took it from her, she felt some sadness as there was nothing to support heart. Shortly after, she was given a wooden cross fashioned by an Englishman who revered her, thanking him quietly as he knelt and wept. Her hands were tied to a wooden stake behind her, and the priest present completed the recitation of her final judgement before throwing the torch upon the pyre. As they believes that the loss of the flesh was the greatest of fears, it was the cruelest punishment that could be laid upon her. The flames began to burn her skin, scorch her flesh, and char her bones, all while she spoke the name of the Lord and the Holy Mother against those who denounced her prayers as only a lie. She could only find such thoughts strange, believing that prayers are nothing more than prayers, no matter to whom is prayed, that carry no intrinsic truths or falsehoods. Although she wished to tell them of the thought, she was unable to produce any sound. As she burned, she saw visions of her past, her ordinary family in her rustic village and herself, "the fool who ran away and tossed all of that aside." Having known how her journey would end from the start, she felt that she may have certainly been foolish in her actions, that she may have been able to lived a regular life, gotten married, and lived together with her husband and child. Had she simply shut away the voice and abandoned the lamenting soldiers, she could have had that life, but felt that it was not a mistake to have walked her path due to those she had saved. She knew from the moment she chose to take to battle that she would have such an end, and she felt that she would never come to self-derision for her choices. Her past, impossible futures, and the cruel reality before her were meaningless before her prayers, offering herself that even if all other condemn her that she would not betray herself. Rather than continue to look back on her path or crave for another future, she only wished for a silent rest. Within the savagery, she only kept a single prayer within her heart to the very end, one unblemished by regret and filled with sincerity. As she said her final words, "...O Lord, I give myself to You...", her consciousnesses ended and she was released from her suffering. Although the girl's dream ended there, "the dream of La Pucelle was only just beginning." Her death had caused Gilles de Rais to go insane, turn his back on God to practice black magic, and commit atrocities before he was captured and hanged to death. Appearance Ruler possesses the body of a French girl called Laeticia whose physical build, spiritual build, personality and Magical Energy were compatible to her. But her bust size alone is just slightly bigger than Joan of Arc. Her eyes were described as amethyst-colored eyes and they were completely pure. She didn’t have the precise and molded beauty of a homunculus, or the kind of cuteness that made one’s heart flutter just by being nearby. She possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. In her battle mode, she can transformed into her battle-dress with armour woven from Magical Energy to enclose her. Although Gilles mistook King Arthur as Joan of Arc, the main difference between her and King Arthur's appearance is sex appeal. Role Fate/Legends Abilities Skills